A Total Hart Break PART 3
by KiddwithaHart
Summary: Review


Chapter 2 we saw how T.J was going to tell Nattie how he'd betrayed her in the worst possible way..

"So T.J?" Asked Nattie? T.J just sat and stared at her for awhile, Harry said "Mate, come on don't leave this for any longer" Eventually T.J spoke; "well, Nat I.. Er.. I love you" Nattie laughed and kissed her boyfriend. Harry was was outraged, he thought "HOW CAN HE NOT TELL HER WHAT HE'S DONE?" T.J and Nattie went up to their hotel room, saying goodbye to Cody & Harry first. T.J thanked Cody for looking after Nattie and making sure she was safe.

That night while Nattie slept T.J tossed and turned thinking about his betrayal of his love, why had he been so silly? He had to try get Harry to keep quiet. He couldn't risk breaking Natties heart.  
Morning came, T.J woke up about 6:30 to get breakfast for Nattie, he had to make it up to her one way or another, even if she didn't understand why.

He got dressed and off he went, he returned about 8:30 to find Nattie just waking. She smiled at him, becking him over, he laid with her while she rested her head on his ripped chest. He stoked her her hair, she whispered "I love you". T.J recieved a text from Nattie's cousin "T.J get outside the hotel now, we need to talk" he replied "I'll be there soon" how could he tell Nattie where he was going? he lied and told her he need to just go out for a while. She had no idea where he was really going. If she did, it would totally break her heart. While T.J was out Nattie told him she'd stay at the hotel and pack everything up.

The WWE had just finished their tour in Europe, Natties mother had invited her, T.J and Harry to stay for a while before they had to go out and tour again. Nattie thought it would be great she hadn't been to Calgary for so long, she couldn't wait to see everybody.

[Nattie's Part]

Thank goodness we've done touring for a while! I'm so exhusted, I could really do with a break. When my mother suggested we go up to Calgary I jumped at the idea, I haven't seen my family in so long. And my hair could do with a cut and colour. I wonder if i'll get to see Lindsay before I leave? I miss my father, he's been in the news a lot lately so I think I should go see him. I think I should visit Stu's & Owens graves to. I haven't been there in a looooong time. I miss them. T.J's been acting weird around me lately, and Harry seems to know why! I will find out, they can't keep secrets from me!  
-

[Harry's Part]

I cant believe he hasn't told Nat! like really! I thought T.J might have had more respect for her than to lie! I really want to tell her what a cheat of a boyfriend she has but I can't see her hurt...  
-

[T.J's Part]  
I feel so shameful, I'm here in Calgary with Nattie, her family. I'm lying to them all. I need to get Nattie on her own and tell her. If not Harry will. I hate this!  
-

When Nattie, Harry and T.J arrived in Calgary Ellie, Bret and Lindsay were waiting for them of the plane, Nattie ran to her mother. She'd missed her so much! Ellie told the trio how the family were planning a huge party to celebrate them coming to Calgary for a while..

[Nattie] It's great to be back here in Calgary, my mother tells me were having a party tonight. I can't wait! everyone will be there. I've missed everyone!  
-

The gang made their way back to the house, Bret offering to take Nattie's bags. Back at the house the Hart's got ready awaiting for the rest of the family to turn up. 7pm aproached most of the family were there, last came Teddy and has son Bradley. as soon as Bradley saw Nattie he ran over to her and she picked him up holding him tightly. Nattie and Bradley were the best of friends, they both knew when the other was sad and knew how to cheer the other up. The house was full of life everyone congratulating Nattie on successfully defending her title 2weeks ago after holding it for a year. Everywhere Nattie went Bradley followed, He adored his elder cousin.

[2 Hours Later]

The party was in full swing and even though it was snowing the children were playing outside. T.J and Harry began talking about T.J's descet.

Harry - Man why haven't you told Nattie yet? you need to! If you don't I will!

T.J - Harry please, I know I need to tell her but I just haven't found the right time

Harry - You better do it soon, You can't keep lying to her like this T.J

The men argued about it more, both becoming angry. Suddenly Harry hit T.J sending him flying across the room. This brought the attention of Nattie, The woman they were arguing about. Nattie ran over to T.J screaming at Harry "What are you doing?" Harry shouted back "Ask your fucking cheat of a boyfriend!" The whole room went silent. Nattie's father Jim "The Anvil! Neidhart was at the other side of the room chatting to Bret "The Hitman" Hart, Nattie's Uncle, Jim's face turning from a huge grin to furious! Nattie's face dropped. "What.. What do you mean?" She exclaimed. Harry stared at his cousin for only a few minutes but to him it felt like forever. He stuttered "Noth... Nothing Nat" She looked at T.J who's mouth was bleeding heavily "T.J what does he me your a cheat?" He bowed his head and whispered to her "can we go some place else to talk?" Nattie nodded helping him up, she led him upstairs into the room they were staying in. Nattie began to speak

Nattie - So T.J? What does Harry mean?

T.J - Nat, I'm so sorry really I am.. But I cheated..

Before he could say who Nattie began to cry. Through tears she began to speak again

Nattie - Who with? When?

T.J - Well... It was Melina, back when Harry and I were reunited and we went to the bar, do you remember?

Nattie nodded

T.J - Well i saw you with Cody and thought you were gonna go with him again, I felt really down about it. Then Melina came over to me said she had a crush so then...

Nattie inturrpted T.J

Nattie - YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GO WITH CODY? I HAD JUST GOTTEN HIM BACK WITH HIS GIRL!

Nattie screamed at T.J then ran out of the room crying, back in the living room she ran to her Father and Uncle. Harry saw how upset she was, he went over to her holding in his arms. T.J came down a little while later, telling everyone he was leaving appologising for the trouble he'd caused.

And with that T.J was gone, Nattie was left heart broken.

Was this the end of Natalya & T.J?

I Might Write Another Chapter.. Haven't Decided Yet x) Review Me Please :D 


End file.
